NFL 2018-19 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The NFL 2018 Postseason began on January 5, 2019, and it concluded on February 3, 2019 with All That Remains defeating Testament 33-32 at Super Bowl LIII. 'Background and Participants' ... 'Wild Card Round' January 5, 2019 AFC: System Of A Down 33, Machine Head 38 Game Time: 4:35pm EST/1:35pm PST Game Stats: MH - Steven Diana: 27/39 381 yards 5 TD 1 INT SOD - Alex Kornellus: 23/42 280 yards 2 TD 3 INT Weather: 55°F, Cloudy with some Rain Machine Head, who started 4-0 on the season, would only go 7-5 for the rest of their games, including a crucial Week 17 win against Testament. Machine Head jumped to a 21-10 halftime lead, forced three turnovers, and held off a furious System Of A Down rally to win their first playoff game in three years. Machine Head QB Steven Diana went 13/16 for 227 yards and 3 TD's in the first half. SOAD QB Alex Kornellus threw two first half interceptions and was only 5/12. Kornellus finally managed to get some momentum going for his team as they got a TD (missed extra point) and a FG, but they were still down 35-19 before the final quarter. SOAD continued to mount successful drives and found themselves down 35-33 with 4:13 left. However, Kornellus threw his third pick and this effectively ended any comeback hopes for SOAD. NFC: Trivium 10, Sevendust 23 Game Time: 8:15pm EST Weather: 55°F, Fair Trivium and Sevendust had split their games against each other in the 2018 season with Sevendust winning the Week 17 matchup with a game winning field goal, 29-26, with 2:55 left in that game. However, this game would turn out to be unlike their tightly contested regular season matchups. Sevendust completely shut down Trivium's offense by only allowing 217 yards. This was Trivium's lowest postseason offensive yardage total since their abysmal 1995 NFC Wild Card round loss to Alice In Chains. Sevendust nonetheless didn't fare much better with 324 offensive yards. However, the game remained close through the midway point of the third quarter. It was mainly a defensive battle until Sevendust got a passing touchdown to take a 20-10 lead. Trivium continued to squander scoring oppotunities by going three and out and fumbling the ball. January 6, 2019 AFC: Coheed and Cambria 26, Avenged Sevenfold 20 Game Time: 1:05pm EST Weather: 43°F, Cloudy and Windy Coheed and Cambria had won their last five games straight to make the playoffs for the first time in three years. Avenged Sevenfold was once again looking to win their first playoff game since Super Bowl XLV, however, CHC's defense forced three turnovers and held A7X to 293 offensive yards despite nearly letting A7X complete their comeback. NFC: Alice In Chains 30. Disturbed 27 Game Time: 4:40pm EST/1:40pm PST Weather: 46°F, Light Rain Alice In Chains kicker Zeke Gammen made the game winning 42 yard field goal as time expired to send Alice In Chains to the divisional round once again. 'Divisional Round' January 12, 2019 AFC: Testament 44, Machine Head 30 Game Time: 4:35pm EST/1:35pm PST Weather: 59°F, Mostly Cloudy In Week 17, Machine Head defeated Testament 31-28 to ean theirselves the final AFC playoff spot. However, their pursuit of a Super Bowl came to a crashing halt as Testament rushed to a 20-7 halftime lead and stopped a Machine Head comeback. Testament forced four turnovers and racked up 427 offensive yards. NFC: All That Remains 36, Alice In Chains 29 Game Time: 8:15pm EST Weather: 21°F, Mostly Cloudy On a chilly night, the heated rivalry of All That Remains and Alice In Chains was looking to be reignited in the first postseason matchup between these two teams since the 1993 playoffs. All That Remains forced a turnover and a four and out in the final 5:11 of the game to earn themselves a trip to the NFC Championship game for the second time in three years. Alice In Chains had kept it close with All That Remains throughout the entire game, but their late game miscues caused them to lose. January 13, 2019 AFC: Iron Maiden 31, Coheed and Cambria 19 Game Time: 1:05pm EST/12:05pm CST Weather: Domed Stadium (Roof Closed) In Week 1, Coheed and Cambria defeated Iron Maiden 31-24. However, Iron Maiden would get revenge by knocking Coheed and Cambria out of the playoffs. The game was kept very close until the last two minutes of the game when Iron Maiden scored a touchdown after a long 12 play drive to win 31-19. NFC: Slayer 14, Sevendust 21 Game Time: 4:40pm EST/3:40pm CST Weather: 28°F, Mainly Clear In an upset, Sevendust held down the league's number two offense to just 14 points and only 301 offensive yards. 'Conference Championship' January 20, 2019 NFC: All That Remains 31. Sevendust 29 Game Time: 3:05 PM EST Weather: 24°F, Cloudy with Light Snow and Breezy Winds On a slippery field, All That Remains held down Sevendust in the first half, but Sevendust would turn the tide in the second half with 20 points and nearly completed their comeback. However, Chance Harris missed a 50 yard field goal as time expired. With this win, All That Remains earned the right to go back to the Super Bowl for the second time in three years. AFC: Testament 23, Iron Maiden 20 OT Game Time: 6:40 PM EST/3:40 PM PST Weather: 56°F, Cloudy/Light Rain/Windy In Week 12, Iron Maiden defeated Testament 15-14 in what was a defense dominated matchup. While this game would see a bit more offense, it would still take around two-thirds of the first overtime to determine a winner. Corey Dunn would kick the game winning 38 yard field goal to send Testament to their first Super Bowl in six years. 'Super Bowl LIII' at Atlanta, Georgia Date: February 3, 2019